


Driving Tired

by CatheRinRin



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Declarations Of Love, Drinking, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Morning After, POV Third Person Limited, Past Tense, literally just an excuse for me to write porn of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatheRinRin/pseuds/CatheRinRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You asking me if I want a nightcap, pretty boy?”</p><p>Spencer felt his heart skip a beat, something that he found was happening more and more often. He shrugged, “I mean, you look tired, more than me. And you did have a few drinks. If I’m honest I don’t like the idea of you driving home until you’re more awake.”<br/>~<br/>Reid remembers how he used coffee as an excuse to get Derek into his apartment.<br/>This is literally no plot and just an excuse to write sickeningly sweet porn about these two. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Razr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razr/gifts).



> Dedicated to my good friend Dakota. I'm sorry I never got around to watching this show in high school and I hope this makes up for all the times I said I'd write something for you and didn't.

He fell in love with Derek slowly, a burning passion that Spencer never thought he’d experience or understand no matter how smart he was.

There had been too many times where Derek had almost died or Spencer’s own life was in jeopardy. And every time, Spencer felt it: a pull he didn’t want to admit was there. He wondered how many times he came close to confessing something he wasn’t even sure he had. He wondered when did he slip up, when did his admiration for Derek turn into something he felt he could no longer control?

The point of no return wasn’t when their lives were in danger, but when both were a little tipsy and Morgan gave him a ride home. They’d gone out drinking with the rest of the team, and normally Spencer didn’t participate, but Morgan bought him a drink and he was finding it harder and harder to say no to him these days.

It was around 2:23 am when they got back to his apartment complex. And normally, Reid would walk up to his apartment alone after saying goodbye for the night. But he noticed Derek’s tired eyes, and found himself chewing on his bottom lip.

“Would you like to come inside? I could maybe make you some coffee, so you’re more awake as you drive home.”  
  
Derek chuckled lightly and looked over at Reid, amused, “You asking me if I want a nightcap, pretty boy?”  
  
Spencer felt his heart skip a beat, something that he found was happening more and more often. He shrugged, “I mean, you look tired, more than me. And you did have a few drinks. If I’m honest I don’t like the idea of you driving home until you’re more awake.”  
  
Derek sighed, giving Spencer a warm look, his arm still draped over the wheel, “I’ll be just fine, Reid. Don’t worry about me.”  
  
And Spencer would blame it on the alcohol, when he blurted this out. “I think we both know that’s not possible.”

They made eye contact, and Reid felt like Morgan was looking into his very soul. They sat like that for quite some time, silent, until Morgan finally moved to turn off his car, “You and me, both, kid.”

It made Spencer smile, and he got out of the car to lead Morgan into his apartment. He knew Morgan was behind him, waiting for him to unlock the door and even though the two of them had hung out before, Reid almost dropped his keys, fumbling to get it through the lock. He went inside and turned on the lights, hearing Morgan close the door behind him.  
  
“So,” Reid started, avoiding eye contact as he went into the kitchen. “I’ll make you that coffee.”

“Reid.”

Spencer stopped himself from grabbing the coffee pot. Something was wrong with him. His pulse was increasing fast and he could feel his nerves raise hairs on the back of his neck. He leaned against the counter, rubbing his face with his right hand and tried to smile.

“Sorry, I guess I’m more tired than I thought.”

“Reid…” Morgan’s voice was tender, comforting. He felt Derek place a hand on his shoulder, feeling Morgan’s presence beside him. His chest felt like it was going to burst, and there was a burning sensation down his throat.

He made a mistake. He shouldn’t have invited Morgan that night.

Reid turned to look in Morgan’s direction, but couldn’t face him. He could barely get out a whisper, “Yes, Morgan?”

“What are you hiding from me? Why did you want me to come inside tonight?”  
  
Reid bit his lip, his head hanging low. He couldn’t tell him, no. He couldn’t risk what they had because he selfishly developed feelings.  “There are around 100,000 driver fatigue related crashes per year. This is the first night back from our last case, and none of us have gotten much sleep this week. I just felt having some coffee before you headed home would assure you didn’t become fatigued.”  
  
“Spencer,” He felt the butterflies when Derek said his first name. “If there’s anything wrong, you know you can tell me. Always.”  
  
Reid felt his chest sink. He felt as if he couldn’t breathe, the hand Morgan had on him trailing down to his lower back. If he didn’t do something, this would be it. The outcome of every scenario he played out in his head had negative results and he would tell him, but…

“I _can’t.”_

He knew he sounded desperate, his voice barely audible. He was shaking now, and he knew Morgan could feel it under his touch. He tried weakly to resist Morgan moving his body to face Derek’s broad chest. If he was honest with his subconscious, he _wanted_ Morgan to manhandle him. Spencer _wanted_ him close, to have Derek force his chin up so their eyes met. Spencer knew that from the moment they pulled into the complex he had been manipulating this situation.

Because he was so desperate for affection from Morgan at this point, he took advantage of how he knew Morgan would act and got him into this house.

And now that he was in this position, the one Reid’s mind was telling him he always wanted, he didn’t know what to do.

“Spencer,” Derek’s voice was soft, though his grips on Reid’s chin and waist were firm. “There’s nothing in this world that you can’t tell me. I promise.”

He shifted his gaze to the floor, not ready to speak. He knew his body was giving himself away at this point, though. He was still shaking, not knowing what to do with his hands, and ended up using the right to grasp at the counter beside him.

“Are you in trouble, Reid? Are you hurting, are you… craving-?”  
  
“No,” Reid cut him off, his eyes meeting Morgan’s with a serious look. “I’m not, Derek. I promise it’s not that.”

“Then what is it, kid?” They were inches away, and Reid tried to look down again but Morgan wasn’t having it. He had nowhere else to look but Derek’s deep brown eyes and his chapped lips and his chiseled face and he realized he couldn’t stop himself anymore.

“I’m in love with you.”

He tried not to regret those words. But he felt the grip on his chin release and Derek’s other hand mirror the one now holding onto his bicep. If Derek wanted to he could shake Spencer right now, the hold almost hurting. Spencer’s eyes shot down to the floor between them. Derek must be so confused, disappointed, shocked… disgusted. He couldn’t face Morgan anymore. He regretted this more than anything in his life. He wanted to push Morgan out the door and pretend that none of this ever happened.  
  
Silence filled the air and thickened it more than Spencer thought possible. He wondered why Derek wasn’t saying anything, why he hadn’t already rejected him and left out the door. Why hadn’t he pushed Reid away, why he wasn’t mad? Reid was waiting in agony for the rejection to come, but he hadn’t said a word.

When Derek finally spoke, his voice was softer, almost shaking, “You better not be pulling my chain, pretty boy.”

Spencer couldn’t breathe; he felt like crying. “Why would I lie to you about something like this?”

“Because I don’t know if I can walk away if you’re lying to me.”

Spencer’s head shot up at those words, utter shock emitting out of his whole body. There was no way Derek just said that to him. Spencer’s heart was pounding and his chest was burning and his body was shivering but none of it seemed to matter because Morgan was pulling him close, pressing his toned muscles against his lithe chest and now Spencer could _feel_ him. He could feel the stark contrast, dark and light, hard and slender. The hands stuck to his side were now trailing up Morgan’s torso, feeling the lines of his chest through the thin t-shirt clinging to his body. It should be forbidden, to be that attractive. Derek’s own hands moved to his waist, closing the space between their bodies even more and Spencer felt hot now, his body in a cold sweat as Derek moved them slowly, rocking back and forth as if they were slow dancing.

They stayed like that in the dim lighting of his kitchen, holding each other and Spencer couldn’t tear himself away from those eyes. Morgan had that soft look on his face, the look he only reserved for whenever Reid was upset or in trouble or hurt and- oh, one of Morgan hands now slid to the mid of his back, holding him gently. He couldn’t let himself believe this was happening, after all these years of pining and wishing and wanting and-

Spencer didn’t know who moved first, all he knew was his forehead rested on Morgan’s gently, then their noses and Spencer gulped a breath of air as he fisted the thin material Derek was wearing and their lips touched.

The wave of electricity shooting through his body was addicting and powerful. Suddenly, everything moved all at once.

Morgan’s lips were softer than he imagined, but his kissing was a stark contrast.  He felt their mouths slightly part, Morgan’s tongue moving against his as they swapped saliva and when Morgan went to bite his lower lip he practically moaned into his mouth. Reid’s hands went to grab the side of his face in an attempt to get even closer, which was probably impossible but the truth was he had dreamed of what this would feel like, and even though the circumstances weren’t the same the kiss what better than he’d ever imagine. He realized what the proverbial “sparks flying” meant now, what everyone talked about when they mentioned being kissed and it was like the entire world had changed.

He felt Morgan’s mouth move from his own downwards, trailing kisses down his chin, below it, his pulse… the way he paused for a brief second to unbutton the first notch of his oxford, his fingertips tracing Reid’s now exposed collarbone lightly. Then he was leaning forward, nipping and sucking at the protruding clavicle, reminding Spencer just how thin he really was. But Morgan didn’t seem to mind, his breathy words making his heart skip a beat once more and his knees go weak.  
  
“God, I’ve wanted you for so long.”

And Spencer couldn’t help but think: how long? How long had Derek Morgan been feeling this way? How long had Spencer been pining when he could have been doing _this_ the entire time? Everything was moving so fast, too fast for even his mind to process. He felt Derek begin to lift him up and it was instinct when he wrapped his long legs around his waist and was forced to sit on the counter. His arms wrapped around Derek’s neck and he looked down at his lover, the tile counter top giving him a boost so they were no longer eye level. Derek fit easily between his legs, and Reid knew that he never wanted to be anywhere else but here, in this moment where Morgan’s eyes were filled with so much love and adoration. And the unbelievable part, was all those feelings were directed towards _him._

He could stare at the beautifully endless irises of Derek Morgan’s for an eternity, if his body would allow it.

Morgan’s hand raised to gently caress his face, and Reid leaned into the touch, his eyes shutting close for just a moment. His eyelids fluttered open once more and he knew he was so unguarded in front of this man. All of the walls he built up to stop himself from getting hurt by love were tumbling down, brick by brick. This scared him, so much he wanted to run away. But the feeling of having Morgan finally here, in his arms, glistening in a fine sweat and making all of his dreams seem like nothing compared to this moment was too addicting to ignore. It made everything he went through, all the pain, the danger, the countless times one of them could have died, worth it. Like nothing else mattered in the entire world.

For once, Spencer felt like he could just stop _thinking_.

“I love you,” he said again, the curls on his head now a damp mop and scrunching more than usual.

Derek’s face softened, and the slightest hint of a smile was adorning his features. His eyes shone in the dim lighting of the apartment, and Spencer found himself smiling too. “Say it again, pretty boy.”  
  
“I love you.” He bit his lip, trying not to giggle. Once he was composed, Reid leaned in to give a gentle kiss on his forehead, “I love you, Derek Morgan.”

He’d say it a million times if it meant Derek would stay here beside him.

“God, I love you so much, my pretty boy.”

_His pretty boy._

He could live a million years just replaying those words over and over in his mind.

Reid pulled him close, not being able to resist the urge to kiss him any longer. He wanted to feel Derek’s skin on him, to feel his stark muscles embracing his thin frame and blanketing all his fears and insecurities, for at least tonight. He pulled at the back of Derek’s shirt just as the older man was nearly ripping the buttons off his own and they both laughed.

“God Reid, I don’t know how I controlled myself for so long.”  
  
Spencer gave a small grin, “Would you believe neither can I?”  
  
Derek chuckled, leaning back just enough to take off his shirt before undoing the rest of Reid’s button up. After he was through, Reid felt Morgan’s hands slide up his body, feeling every crevice and line he could find, every mark and scar Spencer didn’t want to remember how he got. Morgan leaned in, kissing below his navel, and Reid could feel the stirring in his groin, all of the heat in a pool from his stomach heading downward. His arousal was apparent now, and Derek spent no time letting Spencer know he noticed; the knowing smirk on his face and the way his pupils dilated so fast were telling enough for him.

“Looks like someone’s excited.”

Spencer’s nerves were creeping up on him again, but he tried to play it off, “Don’t tell me you’re _not_.”

Derek didn’t answer- instead, he took one of Spencer’s hands and trailed it down his body until it reached the hem of his pants and then- _oh._

Spencer did that.

Then the primal need inside of him started rubbing the bulge slightly until he heard a breathy gasp emit from Derek’s lips.

“Bedroom,” Spencer stated bluntly.

Derek helped him down from the counter, stepping into his personal space once more and taking his hand before whispering low in his ear. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

Spencer led him to his bedroom, and he wondered if Derek could tell how bad he was shaking. When they reached his door, Morgan squeezed his hand, tight but not rough, and Reid turned to face him.

“We don’t have to do anything you’re not ready for, Spencer. This is happening fast, and I don’t want you to regret anything.”

The thought of backing out only crossed his mind for a split second, before he shook his head and returned the gentle squeeze and a kind smile.

“I’ve never once regretted a moment with you.”

Morgan rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a breathy laugh, “You’re going to kill me, Reid.”

Spencer opened the door, and lead Derek into his room, turning on the lights to a dim setting on his way further into the room.

Then everything started moving so slow, yet all at once.

Spencer turned around to look back at his new lover’s face, and finally let his shirt slide off his body and onto the floor. Derek’s hand’s reached out to pull Spencer closer by the hips, and Spencer wasted no time wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders lazily. They kissed, slowly at first, letting themselves get acquainted with one another. Derek’s mouth felt refreshing against his tongue, clean but slightly tainted with alcohol and Spencer felt drunk all over again, his body buzzing as he noticed Derek’s hands reach for the hem of his pants.

Reid bit his lip as he felt Morgan undo the button on his slacks, his erection noticeably straining against the zipper, and Morgan took great measures to make sure Reid knew he saw it. Derek’s fingers released the restraints, and he felt like he could finally breathe. His hand pushed Spencer gently backwards until he felt the back of his knees hit the bed, and Spencer allowed himself to sit down on the edge.

Spencer looked up, meeting Derek’s gaze and watching the way he looked at Spencer. His eyes were almost predatory, like he was sizing up his prey before striking. It made Spencer shiver underneath his gaze and a grin graced Derek’s features.

“When you look at me pretty boy, I don’t know how I can control myself.”  
  
Spencer bit his lip, dropping his gaze down for a brief second. He stared at Derek’s crotch which was now almost eye level, then back up to meet his eyes. He’d never been in this position in his life, but it’s not like he’d never imagined it. His voice was barely a whisper. “Then don’t,” he begged, reaching up to unbutton Derek’s jeans and pull them down just far enough to expose his dick, and-

Oh.

Spencer never realized… how _well-endowed_ Morgan was.

“Jesus pretty boy, you’re killing me here.”

Something primal took over, his eyes dilating quickly and Spencer instinctively looked up at Morgan with a smirk of his own.

“Good.”

That was the only thing he said before he grasped Derek’s erection by the base and ghosted his lips over the slit, kissing it hesitantly before putting the tip into his mouth.

The moan that came from Derek’s mouth was like music to Spencer’s ears. It encouraged him, and what Spencer lacked in experience, he surely made up with enthusiasm. He took Derek’s dick in farther, realizing he probably wouldn’t be able to get as much of it as he’d like into his mouth. But that was fine; practice makes perfect, after all. He sucked, careful to not use teeth, letting his lips get wet and using it to his advantage. He felt the large vein underneath and couldn’t help but moan against it, the feeling of having Morgan’s cock fill up his mouth like this absolutely insane. He bobbed his head back and forth, sliding his tongue to trace upon the vein and he could feel Derek shudder and oh my god.

“Holy fuck, Reid.”

He’d never heard Derek so desperate before. Spencer felt Derek’s hips begin jerking and grasped his side so that he wouldn’t accidently buck his hips and have Spencer’s admittedly fragile gag reflex make this entire situation uncomfortable for both of them. He continued working on his cock, trying to make the hand already on the base of the shaft work in tandem with his mouth. It was a lot harder than he thought it would be to remember to breathe through his nose with Derek’s dick in his mouth, but to have Derek like this he’d do anything. And then he realized, his eyes had shut closed the moment he went down on Derek. Spencer wanted to see his reactions, to see if Derek’s noises matched his face at all. His eyes fluttered open, and Spencer looked up to see Derek’s face.

The way Derek looked made Spencer’s intelligence completely fly out the window.

Apparently it had a similar effect on Derek as well, because now Derek grabbed the back of his head, hand grabbing a fistful of his luscious curls as he pulled Spencer away from his dick roughly. Reid’s lips were red and puffy as he gasped for air, his eyes widening in shock at his own behavior.

“Jesus fucking Christ kid, the way you look made me almost cum.”

Spencer was trying to calm down but it was kind of hard when Derek was talking to him like that. “I wouldn’t have minded.” He spoke honestly, his cheeks flushed and Derek eyed him hungrily while he stepped out of his already half-off jeans with a practiced ease.

“Not so fast, pretty boy. Wanna cum inside you first.”

And suddenly Spencer felt uncomfortable, nervous again, realizing just how inexperienced he was. Derek had plenty of sexual partners- and well, Reid wouldn’t know what that was like at all. He was always too young. To young in high school to experiment with anyone, and too young and nerdy in general to have any of his college classmates think of him as anything more than the prodigy who dressed like a cross between a substitute teacher and Mr. Rogers. He bit his lip and looked down, his damp hair curling in his face. He tucked a curl behind his ear and dropped his arms into his lap.

Morgan sat beside him, and Reid could instantly tell the moment Derek went from hot and bothered to concerned and worried. He held Reid, a gentle hand on his waist and the other went to grab onto the hand closest to Derek. Spencer instinctively leaned into the embrace, resting his head on his chest and melting from the warm comfort he received.

Derek made him feel safe. Even in Spencer’s darkest moments, Derek always somehow managed to show him the way out.

Maybe that was why his stubborn mind decided to fall in love with him.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Derek spoke gently, “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Spencer felt his heart sink, “No, Derek. That’s not it.” He sat up, facing Derek. His hand moved back and forth, trying to convey meaning that he wasn’t quite sure how to phrase. There was no way he wouldn’t be judged for this. “It’s just I’ve never…” His face flushed. “My sexual experiences have been few and far between, and I guess you could say I’m one of the very few-”

“You’re telling me you’ve never had sex, Spencer?”

Reid’s face was beating red, “I never had someone I was around who was age appropriate for me to experiment with in high school or college. And when I came to the BAU that became my primary focus. With our line of work you know how hard it is to maintain a relationship with someone, and I’m not one to go out and have one-night stands. Celibacy wasn’t something I exactly planned out, Derek.”

Morgan chuckled, “There’s no judgement from me, Reid, you know that. I’m just surprised is all? I mean, no way would I have thought you were a virgin after what you just did with your mouth.”

It seemed the redness on Spencer’s face would never go away. “I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
Derek laughed, “Sure kid,” he said, before the concern was back on his face. “That being said, are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want your first time to be some drunken stupor because you couldn’t think of what you wanted and regret something.”

Spencer smiled, his heart warming at Morgan’s concern. “I think we’ve both sobered up enough by now to know what we’ll regret in the morning. Virginity is just a social construct, it’s not like it holds actual importance. I wasn’t just drunk when I told you I loved you, Derek. I mean it. I want this. And besides,” He squeezed hand comfortingly. “I wasn’t lying when I said I’ve never regretted a moment with you.”

Derek’s smile confirmed for Spencer he understood, and Spencer returned the gesture, leaning into Derek’s touch as he placed a hand on his bicep and let his thumbs stroke his pale skin. “I wasn’t lying either. When I said it. I do love you. I have for a long time.”

“Then there’s nothing we need to worry about.” Spencer replied, mirroring Derek and placing a tentative hand on his forearm. “Just…”

He needed to say this, or else he didn’t think his doubts would ever subside.

“Just what, pretty boy?”

Spencer bit his lip and looked up, hoping he conveyed how serious he was, “Promise me you won’t leave in the morning.”

Derek stared into Spencer’s eyes for a moment, with a look of determination and grace and love that made Spencer wonder how he never saw it there before. He moved onto the bed more, away from the edge and Spencer followed suit, letting Derek take the lead. He gave Spencer a soft peck on the cheek before kissing his lips slow, gently lowering Spencer so that Derek could be on top of him. His strong, muscled physique towered over him, wrapping him in an undeniable blanket that could only be describe as safe. Spencer never felt more comfortable being underneath someone in his life, staring into their eyes and vulnerable.

“If you wanted, I’d spend every morning for the rest of my life waking up beside you.”

One might say they fell into bed too fast, but Spencer would disagree. It wasn’t like their relationship had just begun. It was always there, in the small touches that Spencer never shied away from, in the way Derek’s eyes lit up whenever the doctor rambled off one of the many facts in his memory bank. The way the two of them would go through hell, would _die_ for one another. Spencer had, on many occasions, risked his life for Derek and vice versa. They had done so for every one of their team members. But for Derek there was no hesitation, no amount of torture or pain Spencer wouldn’t be willing to go through for him.

After all the years of friendship, the love between them fostered and grew specifically for this moment. Spencer didn’t want to think of how many studies there were, telling him this would never work, of how their job would never allow this, or how they both could easily die next week in some random town because of some maniac they were trying to stop. All Spencer knew, was that it didn’t matter how long they had. Whether it was a week, a month, a year, forty years.

He wanted to spend every moment of it with Derek.

Derek made quick work of the rest of his clothes, lifting Reid’s hips slightly to slide off his slacks and briefs, kissing his navel and making the younger man nearly mewl beneath him. Spencer felt the air against his most sensitive areas, making his erection stand out and he himself feel self-conscious. But Derek didn’t seem to mind, leaving marks on his sharp hipbones with his mouth and making Spencer let out a loud moan. His arm flew to cover his face in embarrassment, laying across his eyes as he felt Derek’s mouth make its way down his body, the trail of kisses stirring his erection and sensitivity to a place he wasn’t aware he was capable of. Then suddenly it stopped, and Spencer moved his arm out of his line of vision so he could protest before Derek cut him off.

“Do you have any-” Derek paused, obviously trying to figure out how to phrase something, “supplies, Spencer?”

Oh, of course. How could he forget? Spencer nodded quickly and rolled over so he could get into his bedside drawer. He pulled out the discreet bottle, the lubricant clear and warm inside. When he handed it to Derek though, there was still a pause in his movements. When Derek still held his hand out expectantly, Reid wondered what they might have forgotten. “It’s a silicone based lubricant. If memory serves me right it’s best for an-”

“I know what it is, Reid.”

Spencer frowned, “Then what is it?”

Derek sighed, “You don’t have any condoms, do you?”  
  
Spencer blinked, realization hitting him first, then sarcasm. “I’ve never had the need to keep them on hand. When you’re not having sex with anyone and don’t see it happening in the foreseeable future, why buy any?”

Derek seemed at a loss for words for a brief moment. “But- Um- Spencer, are you sure you don’t wanna be safe?”  
  
“Are you clean?” He asked bluntly.

“Of course, I am, but-”

Reid huffed, “Then I don’t see a need. It’s not like I don’t know you- that couldn’t be farther from the truth. You’re clean, and I’ve never even had someone be in contact with me long enough to contract anything. I don’t plan on being intimate with anyone else, at least not while you’re around. Besides the practical use of less clean up I don’t see a need whatsoever to detract from our pleasure in anyway. Unless you have a condom on you and wish to use it, then I’m all for it, by all means.”

The room was silent, and Reid wondered for a moment if he said the wrong thing. But Derek shook his head after a while, smiling, “God, pretty boy, you’re going to drive me insane one day.”

Spencer would have taken that statement the wrong way, had it not been for Derek leaning in to kiss him slow as he took a generous amount of the lube and coated it onto his fingers.

He heard Derek whisper into the kiss. “Lay back down, baby, so I can open you up.” He leaned in closer, and Spencer’s breath hitched as he felt his tongue slide against the outer lobe of his ear. He felt himself stifling a moan as Derek used his teeth to play with it gently, and the feeling sent shivers down Spencer’s spine, along with the breath ghosting onto his skin. “Wanna fill you up with my big cock. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Spencer? Filling you up with my dick, stretching out your tight ass so you can feel it for weeks.”

All Spencer could do was moan, gripping onto the sheet underneath him in anticipation. “Yes.” He whisper quietly, his blush spreading to his shoulders and leaving his skin a pale pink flush. The low frequency chuckle Derek let out was sinful as he pulled back to get in position between Spencer’s legs. Spencer tried to not feel exposed at this moment, laying down on his back so Derek could… stretch him out. It’s not like Reid hadn’t used his own fingers before, but this was entirely different. Morgan leaned forward, gently rubbing against his entrance and Spencer felt his breath hitch. He didn’t have the patience to be toyed with like this. He just needed Derek right _now_. 

He felt Derek’s index finger push through, and the sensation was different than what he was used to. It wasn’t discomfort, in fact it was quite pleasurable. But his nerve endings seemed heightened now that somebody else was beside him, doing the work for him, opening him up slowly. Spencer panted softly, willing himself to relax as Derek stretched him open, biting his upper lip as he felt Morgan begin to add a second finger. The feeling was incredible, his nerve endings stimulated by Derek’s thick fingers and just the thought of Derek being the one to hold him like this, to let his dreams become a reality and make love to this man made Spencer all the more enticed. He turned his head to the side, burying his face into his pillow and trying to muffle the sound. Derek’s fingers were pumping in and out at an agonizing pace and when he began opening the space between the two digits Spencer couldn’t help the sounds of pleasure emitting from his mouth. He moaned loudly, basking in Derek scissoring him and the excitement at what was to come was overwhelming.

He felt Derek’s ring finger press its way into his body, joining the other two and Spencer couldn’t take it anymore. Those skilled fingers curved slightly into his body, and found the bundle of nerves that made Spencer scream out in pleasure. Derek smirked, eyeing Spencer’s every movement and reactions and he turned his head back to Derek and grasped his arm. “Please, Derek, I’m ready.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “You sure about that, pretty boy?” His fingers pushed inside him once more and Spencer let out another cry.

“Yes Derek, please. I need you.” Spencer’s skin flushed and his cheeks grew red once more as he was broken down to pleading for this. He was embarrassed and desperate and turned on all at once and he didn’t know how much longer he could take _not_ having Derek inside of him. “I feel like I’ll go insane if I don’t, please.”

Derek’s eyes held a primal spark, narrow and focused on Spencer as he manhandled Spencer’s body into position. He placed one of Spencer’s long legs across his large shoulder, and Spencer instinctively hooked the other on Derek’s hip and side. Spencer watched as he squirted the silicone lube into his hand and gave his dick a few messy strokes, coating the large organ liberally and Spencer was nervous, yet excited about having something with that much girth and length inside him.  Derek held onto his leg for support, using his knees to balance and free hand to help guide his erection to his opening and once it broke through the first muscle all air was taken out of Spencer’s lungs.

Spencer willed himself to relax, though that was rather hard when he felt as if he was being split in half. It was painful and pleasurable and intense and hot and Spencer could feel it shake throughout his entire body. He wondered if Derek felt this way, like his entire body was on fire, a wildfire he couldn’t control. He grasped onto Derek’s arm, squeezing enough to where he was certain Derek was uncomfortable but it didn’t seem like what his lover focused on anyway. When Spencer could open his eyes he was welcomed by Derek’s face, his lower lip bitten as he stifled his groans, his self-control obviously being put to the test.

“God, Spencer,” He breathed out, moving the hand grasping his arm to his unoccupied shoulder, and Spencer didn’t know his body could bend that far. “So fucking tight.”

Spencer moaned for encouragement, thrusting his hips in an attempt to get Derek to move. His body was burning and intense, but he knew once Derek moved it would get easier. And Derek was eager to oblige, and plunged into Spencer’s tight heat. His entire body shook, feeling Derek’s thrusting in and out of him, and just as expected the burning sensation dulled down until nothing was left but the intense pleasure building up and overflowing. Derek lifted Spencer’s hips, and the moment he did so Spencer felt Derek’s dick brush up against his prostate. He yelled out in pleasure, pulling Derek closer to him, encouraging Derek to move faster. He was making sure to hit Spencer’s sweet spot each time, driving him insane in the process and causing his mind to turn to putty, a string of unintelligible words leaving his mouth.

Spencer cried out his Lover’s name, not thinking about who might hear, or about anything, really. The only words left in Spencer’s vocabulary at the moment seemed to be, “God,” and “Derek,” and “Fuck.” Spencer had never felt so full, so complete than in this moment having Derek inside of him, and he wondered how he spent his life not knowing what this felt like. To have another human being inside him, their limbs tangled and their breathing ragged and to be as intimate as possible. They both were wet and gross and hot and Spencer loved it, pulling Derek as close as he could as his leg slid off the man’s shoulder and to his side. Derek was going crazy, all tight and moans and a string of Spencer’s name sliding off his lips. Then suddenly Spencer felt himself moving, Derek’s arms snaking behind his back as his lifted him up and Spencer yelped in surprise. His dick almost slipped out, and Spencer almost asked what he was doing until he realize he sat in Derek’s lap, holding him close as the two were close enough to kiss.

Which is what Spencer did, meeting Derek’s lips in an intense fever and wrapping his arm around his neck. Derek was still hard inside him, so Spencer took initiative and grind his hips down onto his cock, enjoying the new position. He felt Derek’s hand slide down his back to grasp his hips and guide Spencer downward, and oh my god did Spencer’s mind go crazy at the intimacy of this. Sitting in Derek’s lap, close enough to kiss and feel his own erection slide between their bodies as Derek’s guided Reid in grinding slowly on his dick. He felt like time was frozen, like nothing existed but them, all of those corny things he rationally knew were only chemicals in his brain working together. Spencer felt like he finally understood those novels which spoke of love as this unmanageable force. Being with Derek like this, Spencer didn’t feel like he was alone.

For the first time in his life, he felt supported.

He felt like maybe, this time would be different.

“I love you, Spencer.”

“Oh God, Derek,” Spencer’s wet eyes made him blink, “I love you.”

After a few more thrusts, Spencer felt himself finally go over the edge, and Derek didn’t have any warning before Spencer was coming between their bodies and on both of their chests.

“Holy fuck,” Derek managed to sputter out, and gripped Spencer’s waist as he roughly impaled Spencer onto him. Spencer was still coming down from his high, over sensitive and cried out as Derek used his body to seek his own release. And after a few more moments, Derek came, burying himself deep inside of Spencer as they held tight onto one another.

They stayed like that for quite a while, Spencer burying his face into the crook of Derek’s neck, his curls nearly nonexistent due to the sweat he was covered from head to toe in. Derek’s arms were so inviting, so big and comforting, and he never wanted to leave them. He wanted to bask in this moment, Derek’s penis turning flaccid inside him and holding his best friend in the entire world. His lover. _His_.

But of course, like all things, the moment had to come to an end sometime.

“Hey,” Derek’s voice was raspier than usual, and Spencer lifted his head to meet Derek’s loving eyes. “Pretty boy.”

Spencer grinned, give him a slow peck on the lips, “Yes, Derek?”

“That was incredible.” Derek let out a breathless laugh.

“By far the best I’ve had.” Spencer stated.

“Oh, shut up,” Derek gave a playful slap on his arm and Spencer bursted into laughter, throwing his head back and lying down on the bed. Derek’s penis slid out of him, and Spencer didn’t feel empty, but it definitely left a tingling sensation. He was overstimulated, sated, happy, and grinned up at Derek like a tired, drunken fool.  Derek returned the smile.

“Come on, kid,” he patted Spencer’s thigh. “Time to get you cleaned up.”

Spencer found his way to the bathroom with Derek’s help, his legs a lot more unsteady than he thought they would be. They were both tired, and the shower was relatively short. But Spencer enjoyed the company, and the small kisses they had as the water hit them was quiet lovely. He let Derek wash his hair, enjoying the feeling of Derek’s fingers massaging his scalp. And after they both were clean, went back to Spencer’s room, only making a slight detour to his hall closet to grab clean sheets.

They made the bed together, tossing the soiled sheets in the corner of the room. Spencer was too tired to let his innate need to throw them in the washing machine take over. Once the bed as made, they laid down and pulled the sheets over their still naked bodies, and Spencer found his way back into Derek’s arms with ease.

Spencer fell asleep shortly after to the sweet nothings Derek spoke in his ear.

 

Spencer woke up in the morning, slightly dazed and extremely sore and trying to remember all of the contents of the night before. And when he did, he couldn’t contain the grin that spread across his features. He pulled the duvet over him, grinning like an idiot and cuddling his pillow. He felt like a giddy teenager.

And then, he noticed something.

Reid sat up, pulling the covers off of him to lay in his lap, and looked beside him.

Derek was gone.

He tried to swallow down the sinking feeling in his throat. Spencer knew better, he _knew_ better. He tried not to be disappointed. But this was the only thing he had asked for. Derek had promised he wouldn’t leave in the morning. He fucking _promised_. And he didn’t want to cry over this, he didn’t want to believe that he had made a ginormous fool of himself. But he could feel his eyes begin to sting and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. How could Derek-

He heard a timer go off in the other room.

Spencer got up slowly, trying not to dart as fast as he could into the other room. He went to his dresser, pulling out a pair of loose pajama bottoms and a baggy shirt before opening his bedroom door. The moment he stepped into the hallway, his senses were greeted to the smell of cooked food. He felt his spirits rising slowly as he made his way to the kitchen.

When he made his way to the doorway, any sense of doubt finally left Spencer.

Derek looked up from where he was buttering two pieces of toast. There were two plates, full of eggs and hash browns, and two cups of coffee with varying sets of sugar and creamer. He gave Spencer a wide grin, “Good morning, Pretty boy. Sleep well?”

Spencer had a feeling he’d be able to sleep well from now on.

 

* * *

 

_“If I know what love is, it is because of you.”_

**— Herman Hesse**


End file.
